Wormhole of Stars
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Jack accidentally tells Dr Frasier what happened in the time loop between him and Sam (Jack/Sam) (Daniel/Janet[a little bit]) *Fifth chapter up - complete*
1. Accidents Happen

STaRGATE FAN FICTION

ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

PAIRING: Jack/Sam Daniel/Janet

RATING: G 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these people, but I own the story

SPOILERS: Window of Opportunity the episode with the Zatarc's Point of View maybe some other ones

SET: Some time just after Window of Opportunity

Colonel Jack O'Neill opened his eyes to find the ceiling of the base infirmary flicker into view. He groaned as he remember what had happened. He'd fallen off a ledge and was probably the laughing stock of the whole SGC (Stargate Command). 

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" he asked himself.

"Colonel are you awake?" Janet Frasier, the doctor, asked from the other side of the room.

"Oh I'm awake all right," Jack replied. "My head's making sure I know that."

He rubbed the back of his head where he must've hit the ground. Janet walked over with a thermometer and shoved it into his mouth. He almost choked on it but managed to live through that crises. Janet was the head doctor at the base and the only one that Jack really got along with. None of the other doctors rarely attended to SG-1, Jack had a strange feeling that it had something to do with Janet and Daniel. Jack had always had a suspicion that the two of them had feelings for each other.

"You're temperature is fine, but you might have concussion, I'd prefer it if you stayed here for a couple of hours, maybe got some rest," Janet suggested.

"What time is it?" Jack asked; noticing his watch was missing.

"Eleven PM," Janet replied. "Get some rest Jack."

Just then the door opened slightly and a blonde haired woman poked her head around the corner. Jack smiled. It was Major Samantha Carter, his 2IC. She was a scientist, Jack didn't usually get on very well with scientists…Daniel Jackson was a scientist too. But he'd grown used to them. After being in several life or death situations it wasn't hard not to.

"Hey Colonel, you're awake," Sam smiled. "I was worried when you fell off the ledge."

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned. "I bet the whole base is talking about it."

"Actually we decided it was better not to say anything out loud," Sam reassured him, but there was a twinkle in her eyes, which told him other wise.

Janet looked from Sam to Jack and back to Sam. "Sam you should leave, he needs rest."

"Oh, right," Sam said, suddenly remembering Janet was there. "I'll come in and see you tomorrow Colonel."

With that she turned around and left the room. The door slammed and Janet turned to look at Jack, smiling. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You should say something to her," Janet said, starting to clean a syringe lying on the table.

"Say what?" Jack asked, looking around. "What do you want me to say?"

"Come of it Jack, if you don't do something you're gonna loose her," Janet said.

"Oh that," Jack said, looking down to his hands. "I can't - "

" – regulations," Janet finished. "You can still tell her. It can't hurt if the General doesn't know. You should do something."

"I have," Jack said, avoiding her gaze.

"You talking about the Zatarc thing?" Janet asked. "Because that's not enough, it wasn't private. You need to tell her in private."

Jack fiddled with his hands. "Not that, in the time loop."

Janet looked around. It suddenly hit her that anything could've happened in the time loop and no one would know. Except Teal'c, if he had been around. She sighed. 

"With all due respect sir, Sam can't remember the time loop," Janet replied.

"I know," Jack said. "But it was worth it, just to see the look on the General's face."

"You did something in front of the General? You know how dead you would've been if it hadn't looped?" Janet laughed. "What did you do anyway?"

"I kissed her," Jack said, avoiding her gaze.

Janet's eyebrows shot up and she turned around to face him. "In front of the General?"

"It was funny," Jack replied, still avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sure it was," Janet replied. "What did Sam do?"

"She kissed me back," Jack sighed. "Then the damn loop…oh for crying out loud why am I even telling you this."

"You should get some rest," Janet said. "Goodnight Colonel."

She walked to the door and turned off the light. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Jack could hear her fumble with the keys. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Thinking that maybe he shouldn't have told Janet some of the stuff he had. But it was over and done and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Morning Sam," Daniel said, looking up from his desk.

"Hey Daniel," Sam replied, sitting down at the desk opposite him.

"Have you seen Jack yet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I saw him last night, he seems fine," Sam replied.

"Get any sleep last night?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I actually slept quite well," Sam replied, rubbing her eyes. "How about you?"

Daniel nodded at his paperwork and Sam sighed. She'd been up all night too. But not doing work, she'd been thinking. She hadn't been thinking about anything inparticular, but she had been thinking too much. Her mind wandered to how Jack was feeling. Daniel seemed to notice this change in her thoughts.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Jack," she replied, without thinking, suddenly she jerked into reality. "Colonel O'Neill, I was just wondering how he was feeling."

"Sam this is ridiculous," Daniel spat out. "I know there's those damn regulations, but you shouldn't let them stop you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said, avoiding Daniel's gaze.

"Sam don't say that, Janet told me about the confessions during the Zatarc incident," Daniel replied. "You don't have to hide it, not from us."

"I know," Sam replied. "I'm going to the infirmary, you coming?"

"I'll remain here," Daniel replied.

Sam stood up and left the room. Daniel sighed. They were going to have to do something about these stupid lovebirds who refused to do anything about it. It wasn't as if Jack ever abided by the rules and regulations anyway; why was this any different?

Because he didn't want to get Sam in trouble. This was the truth, Daniel knew it. 

Janet looked up as Sam walked into the infirmary. "Sorry Sam he's gone already."

"Oh," Sam said, seeming disappointed. "That's OK; I'm in need of a check up."

"Alright then, just sit down on the bed, I'll be back in a minute," Janet replied, disappearing into another room.

Sam sat down on the bed and looked around. So many times they'd been in the infirmary. So many times she'd talked to Janet about things, trusted her when she had no one else to turn to. But could she trust her with her feelings for Jack. Everyone knew, they'd all seen the confession, except Daniel who obviously knew about it anyway. Why was it such a bad thing?

Of course she knew why. This was exactly the reason. They'd stop concentrating on their jobs. The least that could happen was that they would be split up, put on different teams. The most likely thing was that at least one of them would be asked politely to leave the military; or else. She couldn't imagine that, not being in the military. She'd met a Dr Samantha Carter from an alternate reality who'd never joined the military and she was so different.

"Here we go," Janet said, returning with all the equipment.

"Janet have you ever done something against regulations?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam he loves you too," Janet smiled.

Sam was rather taken aback by this comment. How on earth had she known what she was about to ask? Janet obviously noticed the reaction in Sam's face because she smiled as she checked her eyes for a sign of any illness.

"Sam can you keep a secret?" Janet asked.

"Depends who from," Sam replied.

"Well its about you, so I guess it's your choice who you keep it from," Janet replied, switching off the light and sitting on the bed next to her.

"About me?" Sam asked. "So how come I don't know about it?"

"Sam you remember the time loop incident a few months back?" Janet asked, Sam nodded and Janet continued, "Well last night when Jack was in here he accidentally told me something that I don't think he meant to."

"Yes," Sam said. "Keep going."

What had happened? The first thing that ran through her head was that she had probably done something terribly embarrassing and stupid. Then she looked at Janet's face and realised that it was something good, not bad. Janet seemed too happy and she trying to hold it back and not show it.

"What?" Sam asked, becoming curious.

"Well Jack gathered that everything that happened in the time loop would be erased again the next time it looped. So he did something that he could never have done in this life," Janet smiled. "Sam he kissed you."

Sam's mouth felt like it hit the floor. Her heart leapt into her throat and she swallowed deeply. Janet was smiling; she had made someone happy.

"And then what?" Sam asked, trying not to seem too over the world.

"Well he said the look on the General's face was priceless," Janet smiled. "Can't you just imagine Hammond staring at you guys."

"He did it in front of the General?" Sam asked.

She tried to imagine the look on the General's face, but the only face that would come into her mind was Jack's. She smiled.

"Wow, that's one brave man," Sam replied.

"You gotta say that again," Janet said. "The only other thing he told me was that you kissed him back."

Sam looked away and fiddled with her hands. She was starting to feel kind of uncomfortable and she could feel her cheeks turning bright red. She heard footsteps outside the door and looked around, half wanting it to be Jack, the other half praying for it not to be. 

She was lucky, it was Daniel. He took one look at Sam and creased his forehead.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"No, we were just finished," Sam said, jumping off the bed and hurrying to the door. "Thanks doc."

"No problem," Janet replied, smiling.

Sam found herself wandering aimlessly through the hallways of Cheyenne Mountain Base, wondering what to do next. She could say something to Jack, but that would be horribly embarrassing. How could she ever face him again? Knowing that something had happened between them, something that she hadn't been there for.

Suddenly she found herself thinking of the other Samantha Carter she'd met, the one who had never joined the military. Jack hadn't told her that that Samantha had been married to the other Colonel O'Neill, in the other reality. She'd found out in front of the rest of SG-1 from the alternative Kawalsky. 

"Hey Carter," Jack said, appearing from what seemed like nowhere.

__

Oh dammit, Sam thought to herself. _Not now_.

"Hi Colonel," Sam replied. "What're you doing here?"

"Walking, what about you?" Jack asked.

"Walking," Sam replied.

"The General has some new planet he wants us to go to, briefing in half an hour," Jack replied.

"OK sir," Sam replied. "I'll see you then."

Without wanting to say anything else to him she quickly turned around and walked as fast as she could down the hallway in the opposite direction to him. 


	2. The Beginning

PART 2

"He what?" Daniel spat out. "Janet you have a way with making people confess things!"

"Well what can I say?" Janet replied. "I'm a doctor, I need to know how to get inside some of these peoples heads or they'll never tell me what's _wrong_ with them."

Daniel smiled. For a moment his eyes locked with Janet's and the two of them sat, smiling at each other. Daniel slid his hand across the hospital bed towards her hand and their fingers met, sending an electric jolt through both of them.

"For crying out loud, Daniel you're supposed to be in a briefing right now!" Jack shouted, rounding the corner in the infirmary. "Oops."

Daniel pulled his hand away from Janet's and jumped off the hospital bed. "Sorry Jack."

"No, I'm sorry," Jack replied, smiling lopsidedly at them. "So what's going on in here when my back's turned?"

"Nothing," Daniel and Janet snapped at the same time.

"Right," Jack grinned. "Come on Daniel we've got a briefing to attend."

Daniel grabbed his jacket off the chair and followed Jack out of the room, hunched slightly forwards, trying to shrink out of his view. He smiled at Janet as he left the room. Daniel tried to walk as fast as he could down the hallway, but Jack was faster. He stepped out in front of him.

"So what's going on, huh?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing, I told you," Daniel replied.

"Something's going on, I saw the looks on both your faces," Jack smiled. "A classic if I might say so myself. Come on Daniel, you're not in the military – not technically – so really you're allowed to…"

"Jack," Daniel warned.

"…and you know if I was in your position I'd be doing a lot of things that regulations are stopping me from doing right now," Jack continued.

"Like falling for Major Carter?" Daniel spat out.

Jack looked beyond Daniel and sighed. He didn't reply, but turned around and walked quickly down the hall towards the lift. Daniel decided that he had Jack in a weak spot right now, why not waste it. Sometimes Jack really just got on his nerves. Daniel walked into the lift next to Jack and smiled.

"Oh you think you're so smart, figuring that out," Jack replied. "Let me guess, Janet told you?"

"Yes, but that's not the only thing," Daniel replied. "Have you noticed that in every alternate reality we've been to, you two have had some sort of relationship?"

"That was only one reality, you don't know that –" Jack was cut off by Daniel.

"Two realities Jack, the other one I went to you two were engaged. "

Jack looked away. "I wish I lived in one of those realities –"

Daniel grinned and stepped out of the elevator as it reached the briefing floor. Jack remained behind for a while. Daniel turned to face him.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jack asked, looking up. "Oh, we're here."

He followed Daniel out of the lift and down the hall. His good mood had been ruined. It was very unlike Jack to be so – down. They entered the briefing room and Daniel immediately knew it was going to be a bad one. He was about to protest, but he decided that maybe he wasn't in the best position to do that right then. So he sat down next to Sam as usual. She looked from Daniel to Jack and back to Daniel, looking confused.

"What happened?" she asked, leaning over. "He was in a good mood."

"I kinda ruined that," Daniel cringed. "I'd explain, but we'd probably all get in trouble if it leaked. So I'll keep my mouth shut."

Jack looked across the table and Sam. She wasn't listening to the General; it was obvious when she was distracted. He had the strangest feeling that SG-1 was in no position to go on a mission to some new planet that no one had ever been to before. What planet were they going to anyway?

He looked up at the board. It read _P3X – 997_, some place Jack had never even heard of. A small sigh escaped someone across the table and Jack looked around to see Sam rest her head on her arms, which were crossed neatly against the table. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Carter did you sleep last night?" Jack suddenly asked.

"No," she replied.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter – I would appreciate it if you did not talk during our briefing," General Hammond started, then he looked around at the table, Jack followed his gaze.

Teal'c was sitting, watching, as usual. Daniel was drawing on a piece of paper, Sam was about to fall asleep on the table and Jack was watching Sam. Hammond straightened up.

"If you would prefer it, I could send another team on this mission," he suggested.

"No its OK," Sam said.

"I'll go," Daniel said.

"I will do as you wish General Hammonds," Teal'c stated.

"I'm their leader, I do as they say," Jack groaned.

"As I was saying – " the General started blabbing on again and Jack leaned forward and pulled Daniel's notebook away from him.

__

Interesting, he thought as he opened it. 

On the front page it read _SG-1 at an interesting briefing._ Jack opened it. The first page was a picture of what was obviously supposed to be Daniel himself, drawing. The next picture was of Teal'c, pretending to pay attention, but there were thought bubbles showing him thinking of other things. The next picture was of Sam, sleeping, she also had a thought bubble, which had a picture, obviously supposed to be representing Jack himself. The next page had a half-drawn Jack on it.

Jack pushed it back towards Daniel. "Nice…why aren't you thinking of Dr Frasier?"

Daniel held a hand up to his lip and Jack looked around, hoping no one had heard it. Suddenly the General turned around and slammed his books down on the table.

"You need a break! SG-1, I'm ordering you to have two weeks break for Christmas. I want one of you to have a Christmas party and everyone and I want you all to have _fun_!" he almost shouted. "Happy?"

"Thank you, sir – you've finally come around," Jack said, standing up. "Permission to leave debriefing, sir?"

"Debriefing is over Colonel," Hammonds shouted. "Out, all of you, before I loose my head."

They piled out of the room as quickly as possible. Daniel scurried off, Jack decided he was probably going to the infirmary. Teal'c walked quietly off down the hall and Jack was left facing Sam. She smiled weakly.

"Get some sleep Carter," Jack suggested, turning around.

"Who's going to hold the Christmas party?" she asked. 

"I will," Jack replied, still facing the other direction.

Jack started to walk off; he wasn't in the mood for fighting with Sam as well as Daniel.

"I know about the time-loop, sir," she blurted out, then turned to run away.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"I'm not," Sam replied and disappeared down the hall.

Jack stood, watching her run away for the second time that day. Why couldn't they just express how they really felt? If Sam was still a damn scientist they'd probably be married, like in every other reality – why did he have to be stuck in this one?


	3. Joy on Christmas Day

PART 3

"Colonel O'Neill, I wish to speak with you for a moment," Teal'c's voice came from behind him.

Jack spun around. "Ah, for crying out loud, what now?"

"I believe that you are holding a Christmas party – would you like to explain this concept to me?" Teal'c asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Not right now Teal'c," Jack replied.

"But I do not understand, what is Christmas?" Teal'c asked.

"Teal'c you've been living on this planet for four and a half years and you don't know what Christmas is?" Jack groaned. "Ask Carter."

"I have already questioned Major Carter about this matter, she said you were probably better to ask because she never really enjoys Christmas," Teal'c stated.

"She never enjoys Christmas?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she says she spends it alone," Teal'c replied.

"Well you'd better ask Daniel, I spend it alone too," Jack sighed.

"But you did not when your son was alive?" Teal'c asked.

A stab of pain jolted Jack in the heart and he turned away. Teal'c realised he had said something wrong and moved forwards to apologise immediately.

"I am sorry Colonel O'Neill – " Teal'c started.

"It's OK Teal'c, really – just do me a favour OK?" Teal'c nodded. "Ask Daniel, I have a Christmas party to organise."

Teal'c nodded and walked away. 

It was three days before Christmas and the four of them were still hanging around the base, even after the General had ordered them to avoid base for two weeks. Sam had stayed away for a couple of hours and returned because she had no interesting physics equipment at her house. Daniel had returned for almost the same reason. Teal'c had nowhere else to go. Jack had managed to stay away from the base for four days before he came back to ask everyone to his Christmas party. 

Janet had agreed to help him organise it, but had basically taken over the whole event. He rounded the corner and slammed into someone else. Books sprawled all over the ground and straight away Jack knew it must've been Daniel. He looked up and found himself correct.

"Jack?" Daniel asked. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be at home?" Jack shot back at him.

"Good point," Daniel sighed. "If you're looking for Sam she's not here today."

Jack nodded and tried to fake a smile. "Actually I was looking for Janet, she's organising my Christmas party, and I have no idea what she's up to."

"Oh – well then you should be looking in the infirmary," Daniel said.

"I thought I'd come and look in your office first, you know – just in case," Jack forced the joke.

Daniel didn't laugh. "I never tease you about Sam, will you lay off the Janet thing – at least I didn't kiss her in some strange time-loop thing we were stuck in."

"Oh so the whole base knows now?" Jack forced another smile. "Just great. Why don't you just tell the General?"

With that Jack turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction to the infirmary. Daniel creased his forehead and watched Jack leave. Why did he have to be such a confusing man? But then again, Daniel had always had a simple life. Normal family, scientist, rejected, moved to another planet where he met his wife who was abducted and turned into an enemy alien race – so maybe he didn't have such a normal life – but at least his son hadn't shot himself with his own gun.

That was something that could really kill a person. Daniel had a feeling that if it weren't for Sam and Jack's forbidden love, he would be completely lost to them. He'd probably be retired, watching the stars from his roof – not travelling to them.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said, stepping out in front of him. "I have been directed to ask you to explain exactly what Christmas is?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked around. Who on Earth had told Teal'c to ask him what Christmas was? "Maybe you should ask Sam or Jack – "

"Major Carter suggested I asked Colonel O'Neill and Colonel O'Neill suggested I asked you," Teal'c said.

"Ask Janet," Daniel said, walking away.

Teal'c was now the one left standing by himself. "Why do I get the feeling that they do not want to explain this concept of Christmas to me right now?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Daniel shouted as Jack opened the door. 

Jack rubbed his eyes and looked down at his wristwatch. "Daniel it's nine o'clock in the morning – the part starts at one!"

"Oh, right," Daniel said. "I've been up since five this morning, I just wanted to make an early delivery of presents before I went to help Janet bring the stuff over to your house – I can't carry everything at once."

"I get the point Daniel," Jack groaned. "You do that, I'm going back to bed."

"Janet and I will be back in an hour and a half with the stuff," Daniel said.

"Uh huh," Jack yawned. "Bye."

"Oh yeah, here's your Christmas present," Daniel said, holding out a package.

"Thanks," Jack yawned again. "You want me to open this _now _or later?"

"You can open it now, but I have to go," Daniel bounced down the path to his car. 

Jack checked his watch again and slammed the door shut. Some people were so – early. Suddenly the phone rang. Jack walked towards it, rattling the packet Daniel had given him. It sounded expensive.

"Jack," he sighed, yawning for the third time in five minutes. "Here."

"Hey sir, its me – I was just wondering what time you want us to come over this afternoon?" Sam's cheery voice came from the other end of the line.

That woke him up. "Daniel and Janet are arriving at ten-thirty to help set up, so you can come too."

"Righty, thanks sir," Sam said. "Oh yeah, and one more thing – Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Jack yawned again. "See ya soon."

With that he hung up the phone and was so tempted to pull out the phone cord so he couldn't receive any more calls that morning. He moved his hand towards it and then pulled away. After all it was Christmas and it couldn't hurt to get phone calls one day of the year.

And hour and a half later, as expected, there was a knock on the door. Jack opened the curtains to see who it was. It was Daniel and Janet, lugging a hell of a lot of plates and saucers with them. Jack walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"You can change a lot in an hour and a half," Daniel said, sounding surprised. "Did you open the present?"

Jack winced. He'd forgotten to after he'd put down the phone to Sam. Daniel sighed. He hadn't really expected Jack to open it yet.

"I wanted to open it when you were here," Jack came up with quickly.

"Don't lie Colonel," Janet said. 

"I'm not lying," Jack said, a twinkle in the corner of his eye telling otherwise.

Daniel coughed. "Are you going to let us in or should we set up this Christmas celebration on the front porch?"

"Come in of course," Jack said, moving out of the doorway.

Once Daniel and Janet were settled in he went to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He saw the parcel lying on the table and decided to open it. He pulled off the silver paper to find bubble wrapping underneath. He unravelled that and smiled. It was a silver photo frame, made out of some breakable material, and inside was a photo of SG-1 that had been taken not long after Teal'c had been allowed onto the team.

"I remember that day," Sam's voice came from behind him.

He jumped and looked around. "Gee Carter, you scared me!"

"Sorry sir, the door was open, so I just let myself in," Sam winced. "You're not gonna tell me off are you?"

"No," Jack said. "Merry Christmas."

For some strange reason Jack had the impulse to hug her. So he did just that. Sam was taken by surprise and the look on her face told the whole world that. But the hug only lasted a couple of seconds. 

"That was for what?" she asked.

"Good question," Jack replied. "I just felt like doing it. That was part of the Christmas spirit!"

"Sure Colonel," Janet said, wandering into the kitchen. 

It was strange how they were acting. All four of them knew their feelings for each other, yet none of them spoke of it out loud anywhere near each other. Sure Jack and Daniel argued about it in private and Sam and Janet discussed it in private – but nothing was said when they were _all_ around.

"Let's get this party set up then, shall we?" Sam suggested.


	4. Mistletoe and Santa

PART FOUR

__

The words to the song "Right Here Waiting" are not mine, I'm not that_ smart._

"SAM!" Cassandra said, running into the room.

"Cassie," Sam said, reaching down to hug her.

Jack watched from the other side of the room. Cassie and Sam got on so well, it reminded him of his friendship with Skaara before the Goa'uld had abducted him from Abydos and destroyed what was left of the real person inside. Jack turned away to watch Daniel and Teal'c talking in the corner. Jack stood up and wandered over towards them.

"-I still do not fully comprehend this idea of Christmas," Teal'c was saying.

"Well it's really just a celebration of Jesus's birth a long, long, long time ago," Daniel sighed.

"It's when people find mistletoe and use it as an excuse to kiss each other," Jack butted in.

Daniel glared at Jack. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," Jack said, grinning evilly and looking from Daniel to Janet.

"Jack I'm warning you," Daniel said.

"Anyway – so Teal'c do you now understand Christmas?" Jack asked.

"I do not fully understand what Jesus is?" Teal'c asked.

Jack groaned and pulled open his drawer. "This is a bible, read it."

Teal'c took the book and flipped it over. "This is rather thick to just 'read it'"

"You'll manage," Jack sighed.

"Jack - " Daniel started. " – before when you said that thing about mistletoe, were you talking about me or you?"

"Just Christmas in general," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Talking about Generals – " Daniel said, looking around. " – where is ours?"

"Ah, he couldn't make it – he's spending Christmas with his family," Jack replied.

The phone rang. Jack ran towards the phone, but it was too late, Sam had already picked it up. Jack leaned over the bench and raised an eyebrow in question. Suddenly the expression on Sam's face changed. The happy, cheery face she'd had changed to that look people get when they've forgotten something.

"It's Sara," she said, handing the phone to him and walking off.

"Hi Sara," Jack said, taking the phone. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Jack," Sara replied.

"Why'd you ring?" Jack asked.

"You having a party?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, for work," he added quickly.

Even though they hadn't talked to each other for years, he still felt guilty about not inviting her. He looked at Sam who was still watching him. The Christmas mood had just zapped out of both of them. Daniel came up to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, noticing the expression of their faces.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked Sam.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Who's on the phone?" he questioned.

"Sara," Sam replied.

"OH," Daniel said, realising the problem.

"Oh what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Daniel said, walking off. 

Teal'c wandered over to Carter. He was still holding the Bible in his hand and seemed to have read the first few pages.

"Major Carter, this book is very difficult to understand and it is scientifically incorrect. The world could not possible have been made in seven days, that is theoretically impossible," Teal'c started to say. "Major Carter is something wrong?"

"Bye," Jack said, hanging up the phone. "Teal'c, there's nothing wrong with Carter and I wasn't serious when I told you to read that book. It's _impossible _to read the Bible within a short amount of time."

"But Colonel O'Neill I do not – " Teal'c started again.

Jack held up a finger to silence him. "Ah! Ask someone else."

"Who is Santa?" Teal'c suddenly came out with.

Sam started laughing from behind them. Jack spun around. 

"It's not funny Sam!" he said. 

She stopped laughing and looked up in surprise. "You called me Sam?"

"I've called you Sam before," Jack said.

"Only when we were about to die," Sam replied.

"OK then Carter," Jack said.

"That sounds more normal," she said, walking in Janet's direction.

Jack sighed and grabbed a beer. Leaving Teal'c to ponder over who Santa was and how the world was created in seven days, he walked outside onto the back veranda. He sat down on a bench and watched the sky. The sun was setting; everyone would be going home in about half an hour. He leaned back in his chair.

"Sir, are you all right?" Sam asked, stepping out onto the veranda behind him.

"Oh I'm fine," Jack said. "Just having a bad day."

"You have a lot of them don't you?" Sam asked, sitting down next o him on the bench.

Jack sighed. "I'm too old for this stuff."

"Jack, you're not too old to me," Sam said.

"You like old men?" Jack smiled. "Then you should go for General Hammond!"

"Jack – " Sam groaned.

Someone inside turned the music up and Jack leaned back to listen to the music.

__

Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice

On the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be 

Right Here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted

All the times, 

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter

I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it baby?

You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I with you

I'll take the chance

"I bet the people who wrote that song don't even know what its like to be in love with someone you're not allowed to love," Sam commented.

"Probably not," Jack said. "But they've got the feeling pretty well figured out."

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I'm going back inside, you coming?"

"Stay," Jack said quietly. "I don't want to go back inside just yet."

Sam didn't say anything, but she didn't move either. 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' started playing inside. Jack looked up at the roof and smiled. Sam followed his gaze and looked up. Someone had hung mistletoe on the roof above where they were sitting. She looked into Jack's eyes and then looked away, feeling her cheeks burning up.

"About the timeloop – " Sam started.

"Yes?" Jack interrupted, before she had really finished.

"Did you –" she looked back into his eyes. "Was it – did it feel right?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," he whispered, moving closer. "It's the rules of mistletoe."

Their lips met and for a moment everything else around them seem to become distant and far away. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door opened. Both of them sprung apart and turned to see who it was.

"Sorry Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I did not mean to interrupt your mistletoe session, but I was just wondering if this is normal for _everyone_ who steps under mistletoe, or does it only apply to people who are already in love with each other?" Teal'c asked.

"Teal'c, can you do me a favour?" Jack asked.

"Yes Colonel O'Neill, I believe you are my commanding officer," Teal'c replied.

"Get lost," Jack smiled. "In a nice way."

"If that is your wish," Teal'c said. "Shall I ask Daniel."

"NO!" Jack and Sam both said at the same time. 

"Well you can, but don't mention this – OK?" Jack asked.

Teal'c nodded and left. Jack turned back to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I should leave," she said, standing up. "I'll see you at work."

With that she turned around and left. Jack sighed and stood up. Daniel opened the door just as Sam ran back inside to grab her stuff. Daniel looked surprised.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" he asked, suspiciously.

Jack didn't reply; he walked inside. The party was over, at least for him. He was going to bed.


	5. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas -...

PART FIVE

__

This is the last post, sorry to say! I'll start another fic either today or tomorrow! Don't worry!! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year all readers!! Hope you enjoy…

"Jack? Where're you going?" Daniel asked, stepping out in front of him. "You're not going to bed at eight o'clock on Christmas! Come on, Janet and I are going to walk down to the local elementary school to see the tree they've set up there and you're coming."

"Wouldn't you rather go with Janet by yourself?" Jack asked.

He spotted Sam near the door. Janet seemed to be trying to talk her into going somewhere as well. Sam shook her head and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She hadn't meant to slam it. Everyone turned and looked at the door, Daniel looked questioningly at Jack.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," Jack replied.

Daniel decided that maybe it was better not to push the conversation any further. He walked towards Janet, who was still standing at the door. The two talked for a bit and then stepped out the door. Jack wasn't in the mood for going to bed anymore. _Silver Bells_ had started playing in the background and he had the sudden urge just to get out of the house. The party would live without him.

Sam found herself wandering along the street, staring at all the Christmas lights people had stuck on their houses. She hadn't done anything fancy for Christmas for years. Christmas had almost seemed to disappear since she'd joined the SGC. This was the first year she'd had a real Christmas celebrating – and look what had happened. 

Part of her was thanking Teal'c for walking in just before anything had lasted too long. But the majority of her was wishing he hadn't. Most of it was out of curiosity. All she could do was thank her lucky stars it was Teal'c and not some Lieutenant who would spread rumours all over the base. She turned the corner and saw a large tree sticking out above all the houses.

She decided that it had to be the school that Janet had been talking about. She debated whether or not to go over to it and decided it was probably better to leave Janet and Daniel alone. All she had to do was look at what had happened between her and Jack in the small time they had spent by themselves out on the veranda.

"You lost sweetie?" an old man said from his front porch.

"I'm fine," Sam replied.

It was a rather warm Christmas for the Northern Hemisphere, but Sam didn't mind, at least people could sit outside and enjoy their Christmas evening. How come she couldn't enjoy her Christmas evening? It was supposed to have been the best Christmas she'd had for years. 

"I should have visited my brother this year," she mumbled to herself. "Then this would never have happened."

She kicked a stone and it skirted across the street, hitting the sidewalk and bouncing up to hit the rubbish bin.

"Nice aim Major," a voice said from behind her.

At first Sam thought it was Jack, but then she realised it was the General. "Hi sir. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Hammond replied. "Shouldn't you be at Colonel O'Neill's party?"

"That didn't turn out so well, sir," Sam sighed.

"Would you care to enlighten me with details?" Hammond asked.

"Not really, sir," Sam replied. "You probably wouldn't – never mind."

"Sam you know, if anything happened between you and Jack I'm not going to protest, it's Christmas and things happen – things that I wouldn't normally allow to go on," Hammond started. "But I don't want any of it spread around the base. I know that the two of you have – feelings for each other."

"But how - ?" Sam started.

"Anyone who can't tell has got to be pretty thick," Hammond replied. "Haven't you noticed that in every alternative reality you two are involved with each other?"

Sam looked away, towards the tree. "I shouldn't have joined the military."

"No Sam, you do well in the military – as long as it doesn't interrupt with your work and no one else finds out, I don't see why you can't have a secret relationship," Hammond winked. "I won't tell anyone."

"Yes sir," Sam replied, not wanting to sound too happy.

Maybe this was going to be the best Christmas in years.

Jack was wandering through the local park, staring at all the lights in the distance. The tree stuck out from the elementary school. He kept looking around him, hoping that in some strange way, Sam hadn't gone home but had just decided to go for a wander in the same park.

"I shouldn't have kissed her," he said quietly.

He had ruined everything. Now they would be all awkward around each other. It wouldn't be the same. Just like they had acted awkward for a few days after the Zatarc incident. But he had a strange feeling that this would last longer than a few days. 

A house in a nearby street, further down the hill, flickered on and the _Merry Christmas _sign imprinted itself in Jack's eyes. He couldn't stop looking at it. _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ started to waft up from somewhere down the hill. He sighed and pulled a small object out of his pocket. It was a badge, circle with a love heart inside it. He had been planning to give it to Sam, but it didn't look he was going to see her again that day.

The circle represented the Stargate and the love heart represented his feelings for Sam. A breeze started blowing up his back and he pulled his jacket closer around him, looking back at the _Merry Christmas _house.

"Jack?" a voice said from behind him.

He looked around. Sam was standing there, her jacket pulled closely around her too. Her hair was blowing in the one direction and she looked colder than he felt. Jack smiled as the song _What Child Is This_ wafted up from below. 

"Come here Carter, you look cold," he said, trying to act normal.

Sam shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her, walking over to where Jack was seated on the ground. He put his arm out as she sat down and when she was comfortably seated he put his arm around her. She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers and the sat there for about half an hour, neither of them spoke.

"Sam you awake?" Jack asked quietly.

"Uh huh," Sam replied. "The light's are pretty."

Silence.

"About earlier…" Jack started.

"It's OK," Sam replied immediately. "I overreacted, I didn't mind – really."

"Really?" Jack said.

Silence again.

"I ran into the General, he said that as long as no one found out we could have a secret relationship," Sam broke the silence.

"I couldn't do that," Jack sighed.

"Neither could I," Sam said, moving closer to him. "Neither could I."

"Maybe some day," Jack said.

"I promise," Sam said, looking up into his eyes.

"This is for you," Jack said, pulling out the badge again and handing it to her. "Sorry I couldn't wrap it up."

"It's OK," Sam said. "I didn't even get you a proper present."

"You've already given me enough of a present," Jack smiled. "You're here with me."

There was no reply. Jack looked down at her and their eyes met. He leaned forwards for the second time that night. Sam closed her eyes as he came closer.

"I love you Sam," he whispered just before their lips met.

"I love you too," she whispered back as their lips touched and they embraced in a kiss.

THE END


End file.
